


Recollection

by crystalfox



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, Amnesia, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: Han & Lando temporarily forget who they are, but still manage to bicker & flirt.





	Recollection

The two men awoke slowly, tangled together on the floor of the cockpit, they had no memory of how they had ended up like this, but they didn’t feel entirely uncomfortable being so close. However, alarmingly, they had no memories at all. They looked at one another, confused and worried at their lack of memories. Han lay half on top of Lando, their legs and arms entwined together. They shifted away, awkwardly, from one another, eyeing each other suspiciously but also curiously, so that they sat on opposite sides of the cockpit, trying not to notice how uncomfortable and empty it felt to separate from their perplexing embrace.

"What happened? And why can't I remember anything?" Lando blurted, flustered and annoyed, as he crossed his arms. 

"I don't know...I can't remember anything either." Han rubbed his forehead, before mirroring Lando's pose and crossing his arms.

"Well..." Lando looked around. "We're in a ship. That's one thing we do know."

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed." Han was nervous, unsure about everything, he didn’t mean to be sarcastic but he couldn’t help it. 

"Hey, no need for sarcasm, I'm just trying to....figure things out."

"Sorry." Han mumbled. "Think we should take a look around?"

"Yeah. See if anything reminds us of who we are."

They stood up and headed for the door, bumping into each other at the exact same time, Lando gently pushed passed Han and left the cockpit, allowing Han to follow. 

"By all means, you first." Han muttered under his breath.

The ship was stylish and clean, both of them were impressed by it as they wandered down the corridors, looking for any sort of reminder of their identities. The two of them noticed that it felt _comfortable_ and _familiar_ being together, and that despite the fact they knew nothing, they didn't feel scared by the other person, they felt drawn to them. Neither was sure what those feelings meant. Close friends? Or something more....? Were they reading too much into things? Possibly, but still...they couldn’t deny the fact they kept staring at one another, admiring each other.

“This is a nice ship.” Han noted, running his hand across the table in the living quarters, glancing at Lando. _He was pretty damn handsome._

"Yeah, it really is. Whose do you think it is? Mine or yours?"

"Could be ours..." Han blurted without thinking.

"What?"

“Think we’re…a couple?” It was just a thought, more of a feeling, that perhaps they meant something quite important to one another.

“I hope not.” Lando had meant to keep his tone light, joking, not wanting to reveal in any way the fact he thought the other man was quite attractive, but it came out wrong and Han scowled.

“Hey!”

"Why would you think that anyway?"

"Well, we were lying together on the floor."

"We could have fallen and landed like that when the ship crashed."

"Sure. I suppose so."

"Do you.... _want_ us to be a couple?" There was a pleasant little flip in his stomach at the thought.

"No, that's not what I said. I was just....throwing it out there as an idea." Han couldn't meet Lando's eyes. "Let's see what's in here...." Han changed the subject quickly, pressing a button to open a door next to him.

“Aha!” Lando said triumphantly, as he looked around the room. “A room full of capes. And I’m wearing a cape, so this must be _my_ ship.”

“Maybe I wear capes.” Han said.

Lando snorted.

Neither said anything when they saw the other, plainer sets of clothes folded haphazardly on the shelves. Perhaps a coincidence? 

They entered the crew quarters next, and when they saw what was inside, they realised it was undeniable. The sight of a large, double bunk greeted them. The sheets were rumpled, the pillows dented, it was clear that two people had slept in it recently. 

“So, that’s interesting.” Lando sneaked a glance at Han.

“Yeah.” He cleared his throat. “Only one bed.”

“And along with the mixture of clothes in the other room....I guess, you _might_ have been right in your assumption about our relationship.”

They looked at the bed, then at each other, then back at the bed. 

“Not awful...though.” Han remarked tentatively, breaking the tension in the air.

“I suppose not. I mean, you’re not bad looking.”

“I’m not....? How do you know I’m not the best looking in this relationship? I mean, you’re wearing a cape?”

“And?! Why are you bringing the cape into this?”

“It just seems...a little over the top.”

“Well, that shirt you’re wearing isn’t the best thing I’ve ever seen....”

“Neither of us can remember seeing anything so I don’t think-”

“Whatever.” Lando shook his head. “Let’s not argue. If it means anything...I’m kinda glad it seems we are together.”

“Really?”

“Come on, I saw you looking in the mirror earlier, you know you’re handsome.”

“I didn’t want to assume anything but...” Han moved closer, reaching briefly to touch Lando’s hand, before he changed the subject. “I thought you were handsome too.”

“Thought you might. Saw you staring.” 

“You mean, you saw me staring when _you_  were staring at me.”

Lando stepped forward, “Maybe.”

“Y’know...” Han entwined his fingers with Lando’s. “And this is just an _idea_ , but maybe we might remember something if we kissed?”

Lando laughed, but squeezed Han’s fingers all the same, “Yeah? Or maybe you just want an excuse to kiss me.”

Before Han could answer, Lando had leaned in, pressing his lips gently against Han’s. They kissed for a few moments, enjoying the closeness, forgetting that they couldn’t remember anything, simply being in the moment. 

"Any....recollections?”

Han snaked his arms around Lando’s waist, “No...but I kinda don’t care right now about who I am.”

“Me neither.” Lando smirked, pressing his body against Han’s.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/constructive criticism/comments welcome!


End file.
